Virtual Console
The Virtual Console is a service used on Nintendo platforms that can play games from their own systems, and even games from other systems (i.e Sega Systems). Launch Games Note: All launch games for the service listed are North American launch titles. Wii * NES ** Donkey Kong ** Mario Bros. ** Pinball ** Soccer ** Solomon's Key ** The Legend of Zelda ** Wario's Woods * SNES ** F-Zero ** SimCity (Since removed) * Nintendo 64 ** Super Mario 64 * Sega Genesis ** Altered Beast ** Sonic the Hedgehog Nintendo 3DS * Game Boy ** Alleyway ** Radar Mission ** Super Mario Land Wii U * NES ** Balloon Fight Nintendo Switch Note: The Switch will not have Wii U, DS, or 3DS games on the Virtual Console. This is because the Nintendo Switch Plus will be able to play DS and 3DS games, and the Switch cannot support Wii U games without a port (i.e Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, Pokken Tournament DX) * NES ** Super Mario Bros. ** The Legend of Zelda ** Metroid ** Donkey Kong ** Donkey Kong Jr. ** Super Mario Bros. 2 ** Super Mario Bros. 3 ** Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * Game Boy ** Super Mario Land ** Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins ** Metroid II: Return of Samus ** Tetris * Game Boy Color ** The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX ** The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages ** The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons ** Pokemon Yellow * Game Boy Advance ** Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga ** Mario Kart Super Circuit ** The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap ** The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Anniversary Edition (Technically a DSi game, but ported Game Boy Advance-style to the Switch due to its lack of a physical copy, and also to avoid having more than one copy of A Link to the Past on the Switch VC) ** Metroid Fusion ** Metroid Zero Mission ** Pokemon Fire Red ** Pokemon Leaf Green * SNES ** Super Mario World ** Super Mario Kart ** The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past ** Super Metroid ** Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island ** F-Zero * Nintendo 64 ** Super Mario 64 ** Mario Kart 64 ** The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ** The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ** Super Smash Bros. * Nintendo GameCube Note: Notably absent from the GameCube (and Wii) lineups are The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, and The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. This is due to their release on Wii U as HD remakes. ** Super Mario Sunshine ** Luigi's Mansion ** Super Smash Bros. Melee ** Mario Kart Double Dash ** Metroid Prime ** Metroid Prime 2: Echoes * Wii ** Super Mario Galaxy ** Super Mario Galaxy 2 ** New Super Mario Bros. Wii ** Mario Kart Wii ** The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ** Super Smash Bros. Brawl ** Metroid Prime Trilogy *** Metroid Prime *** Metroid Prime 2: Echoes *** Metroid Prime 3: Corruption ** Metroid Prime 3: Corruption ** PokePark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure ** PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond